


Interrogation

by WHYeeY



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHYeeY/pseuds/WHYeeY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story made up entirely of dialogue. A man is interrogated about a local murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very short and not meant to be taken too seriously. It has inspired me write a separate story (or series of stories) in the future, but this is standalone. I like dialogue a lot so I'm trying to see what I can do with that. I don't tend to write things this short, but it's nice every once in a while. Also, anything said by these characters is not meant to express my opinion on certain social issues. It's just the character's personality. I do hope you enjoy this short little... thing.

“Okay, so what is it I’m being accused of?”

“Murder, Mr. Johnson. Murder.”

“Heh.”

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Just amused.”

“Murder amuses you?”

“No, but you accusing me of murder does.”

“I find it hard to see the humor in this. I suppose you think you’re innocent, then?”

“Of course I do, but you don’t know that for sure. That’s why I’m here after all.”

“I’m glad you realize that. I would like your full cooperation in this matter, Mr. Johnson.”

“Ugh. Please stop.”

“Stop?”

“Stop  calling  me that. I  hate  that name  so much. Just call me Mike.”

“I’d like to keep this as impersonal as possible, Mr. Johnson.”

“Christ, isn’t my name terrible? Johnson. Doesn’t get more stereotypical than that, eh?”

“This has nothing to do with anybody’s personal opinion on your name. Please just calm down so we can get this interrogation started.”

“Am I being a bit too rowdy for ya, officer? Come now, it was all in good fun.”

“We are not here to have fun, Mr. Johnson.”

“Of course not. Murder is a serious crime. A crime I didn’t commit, I might add.”

“We have evidence to the contrary. That, and your alibi doesn’t check out at all. You have some explaining to do.”

“You kiddin? There ain’t nothing tying me to this crime. So I knew the guy, but that’s about it. I met him like, I don’t know… twice? Three times at most?”

“But you had a motive.”

“Right! A motive! Money, right? Right? How shallow do you think I am? I would not kill a guy over fifty dollars, thank you very much.”

“Are you sure? You’re our prime suspect. Please tell the truth.”

“Please. Please? Are you saying fucking please? Do you think you can appeal to me with that? Buddy, do yourself a favor and stop the nice guy act. You ain’t convincing anybody.”

“Please don’t be difficult.”

“There he goes again! How many times you gonna say that word? Jesus!”

“Please calm down.”

“You know what I think? I think I’m only here because of my race. That’s it, right? A black man is dead, so better arrest the nearest white man, right? Isn’t it more probable that you did it? Mr. Policeman? Whitey?”

“That is a baseless accusation.”

“So is this! It’s not like I’m super hard up for cash! You’re just a bunch of racists I swear.”

“That’s hardly the reason you’re suspected. You are the last person to see him alive.”

“Obviously not. I’m pretty sure the killer saw him last.”

“So you’re not the killer?”

“And another thing! I’m sure he’s dead for a reason!”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“What? I ain’t saying it’s a good reason. But there  is  a reason. There always is. Who knows, though?”

“Are you defending this murder?”

“God no. Did you hear a damn word I said? I just said someone killed him for a reason. Nowhere did I say it was a good reason.”

“So there’s a good reason to kill somebody?”

“Well, sure. Like, say… self defense. Or revenge.”

“Revenge?”

“Right! Sometimes people just go too far and you gotta take em out. If it’s extreme enough, I think revenge could warrant murder.”

“That’s terrible.”

“It’s just human nature. We’re all prone to violent tendencies. It’s just the way we are.”

“There is no excuse for murder, Mr. Johnson. Especially not something as petty as revenge.”

“Petty, he says. Have you ever felt the need to get revenge? Like, somebody pissed you off so goddamn much that you just want to put a bullet through their skull? Slash their throat? Destroy their very existence? It is a terrible, seething rage that cannot be satisfied until you see that person’s lifeless body on the ground. You need to see the blood, see the life drain out of them. Then, and only then, are you satisfied.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience.”

“I’ve felt it before, sure, but never acted on it. There’s a difference between fantasy and reality. Just because I fantasize about murder, doesn’t make me a murderer, does it? Of course not. I merely THINK it. That’s all.”

“It can be easy to go through with those actions in the heat of the moment.”

“What are you saying? I can control myself. There’s nothing for me to prove here. I barely had any connections to the dead guy.”

“He owed you money, did he not?”

“It was only fifty dollars, man! I’m patient, I didn’t need to kill him for it. He still had several days to make the payment.”

“No one is buying this. We have witnesses saying you shot him in the street.”

“That’s crazy. I’m not the only stoned white guy on the street you know! I’m sure you could find any number of drug dealers who had a beef with the guy. I barely even go to that side of town.”

“There have also been accusations that he slept with your wife. This seems to just add to your motive.”

“Right, fifty dollars and infidelity. Let’s kill a man over it! Who the hell do you think I am? Yea, I caught him fucking my wife once. So what? I just gave him a good punch in the nose and sent him on his way. End of story.”

“You’re wife has told us of multiple accounts of you threatening his life.”

“Sure I did. Because I was PISSED. Wouldn’t you be pissed? Good lord he fucked my wife, man. Of course I’m mad at him. Doesn’t mean I’d go through with it. I don’t even own a gun!”

“On the contrary. Records show you bought one just seven days ago.”

“What, that little revolver? Please, it was an antique. Ain’t no harm in collecting a few antiques.”

“It was the gun used in the murder.”

“Well, it was stolen. I noticed it was missing after getting pickpocketed by some jackass.”

“You never mentioned this before.”

“It only just came up now. Was it an important detail?”

“It’s not. Because you’re lying.”

“What the actual fuck, bro.”

“I can tell.”

“This is bullshit. I want a lawyer this instant! I can’t believe this!”

“Calm down. Nobody needs a lawyer.”

“I sure as hell do! Do you expect me to sit here and take this?!”

“Please calm down, Mr. Johnson. I’m only here to ask questions. Did you kill him or not?”

“Pretty sure we’ve been over this. I have nothing else to say.”

“Mr. Johnson, we have evidence and witnesses tying you to this murder. There’s little room for doubt.”

“...”

“Mr. Johnson…”

“Look, that asshole had it coming. He really did. I don’t know who killed him, but I’d give them a gold fucking medal because he deserved to die. He was a scumbag. A scumbag, ya hear? I’m happy he’s dead, but I sure as fuck didn’t kill him.”

“Is that all you’re willing to say, Mr. Johnson?”

“Until I have a fucking lawyer,  yes.”

“Okay.”

“Fucking thank you.”


End file.
